The Wars of the Call of Duty
The Wars of the Call of Duty were massive wars fought between cult organizations Call of Duty and its enemies and splinter factions, cheifly the Battlefield organization. The wars were fought from ancient times up to the end of the cold war, where the Final Call of Duty War ended, but hostilities still remained extremely prevalent. Creation of the Call of Duty civilization In ancient Sumer, around 3420 BC. many people were continually abused under the Hammurabi Code. Some people revolted, but failed. It was during the chaos of the revolts that a group of 150 elite soldiers, farmers, and merchants escaped to the Caspian sea in present-day Azerbaijan. These people called themseves Folavthemzselvius Noobeei (Ful-ov-them-selv-ee-us Noob-ee-i) and became valient warriors, mostly protecting them selves from invaders. Activisios was crowned the Nouliffian (No-life-ee-an), or the "King of the Folavs." From there on out, the Folavs were feared in their region. The CoD Empire The Empire's extent By 2000 BC, the CoD Empire was created and it had extended from the Aral sea all the way down to the Arabian sea and a little further than ancient Sumer, who were easily taken over. The Nouliffian became an extremely powerful figure in the ancient Middle East. Economy The CoD economy never involved bartering and only extremely limited amount of the use of a capitalistic system. People got what the wanted through "Levelius Uperity," where a citizen would have to gain Eksperiands Pointions to move upo a Levelius. After they Leve'd (which was their slang for Levius Uperity), they would have access to more things to access. CoD Pointions were used to purchase these things. Military Average Military The CoD Military was massive, but had an extremely unique way about it. They used what modern historians called "Camping," where they would stay in one place and kill "out of nowhere." They also, along side a troop's sword, would carry a slingshot underneath the sword and launched a stone covered with spikes, poison, or jagged edges to hit another opponent from afar. This became known as "Noob-Tubing." Because of their tactics, the CoD Army was seen as "annoying" and "extremely frustrating to fight against." Advanced Military Prestige If a soldier advanced enough, they would be eligible to Prestige, where they would by ranked up to a higher commanding status, but would have to re-Leve. This was seen as an extremely honorable event. The most anyone could prestige, on average, is 15 times. Hackers A less honorable, if not disgraceful, but a widely accepted tactic was the practice of "Hackoristionoutiounasionikangretionistrionakitrionism," or "Hacking" for short. This was illegal in the Empire, but no one ever did anything major to deal with them. When Hacking, a soldier would fight unconventionally, such as an overstock of weapons or forcing captured enemies to fight for you and sometimes they would destroy an Imperial Commander's record, setting them back a prestige, sometime more than one. The Wars Begin Persian Empire When the Persian Empire was created, it had two Emperors, each with territory surrounding what was the CoD Empire. When the Persian Empire expanded, it never truly captured any CoD territory, so it was, in practice, two empires in an extremely close union. They did, however, set up military camps inside the CoD border. After the first strikes of the Greco-Persian Wars, the Persians tried to invade the CoD, but failed. Throughout the course of the Greco-Persian Wars, the Folavs fought the Persians fiercly, but couldn't make significant gains because they hadn't developed Noob-Tubing or Camping, and Hacking was in its extreme infancy at the time. By the time of the Battle of Thermopylea, the Persians were determined to conquer the Greeks and, even more so, the Folavs. The Folavs fought a brutal battle in the Battle of the Caspian Sea, a combined land and sea battle which lasted from 480-479 BC. The Athenian Navy had battled and defeated the Persians at the Battle of Salamis. The Persians retreated not because they were defeated, but because thay wanted so badly to conquer the CoD Empire. The Battle of the Caspian Sea then began. The Folavs won a huge victory combined with the Greek victory and the Persian Empire was left to decline. Alexander the Great then set out to conquer the Persian and CoD Empires, but Folav assassins killed him and conquered the newly found CoD Empire. The Folavs divide As the CoD Empire, which now encompassed all of Alexander's Empire, faced economic trouble and civil unrest, a political group formed, who called themselves the Call of Duties (named after the Empire), which was Folavinese for "The Great Ones." The Call of Duty party gained huge support and fought the bloody CoD Imperial Civil War. The CoD Imperial Civil War The CoD's had declared war on al of those who opposed them, which they called the Call of Battlefieldis, which was Folavinese for "The Inferior Ones." This Civil War lasted from 183 BC to 27 BC, where the Roman Empire would rise after the end of the war. The CoDs had an extremely small territory, but had developed Noob-Tubing and Camping and were able to inflict massive damage to the Call of Battlefieldis, which started to call them selves the Battlefields of Winning, which was Folavinese for "The Conquerers of the Inferior." After the final CoD assult on the major Battlefield city of Stupiditus in 27 BC, the CoDs were victorious and gained control of the Empire, but it soon collapsed that same year due to the CoDs huge ego and inability to see that the "looked like complete pompous low lifes," as said by Battlefield philosopher Codusplaeeirs Havion No-lifius. After the collaps of the Empire, the two factions became mere cults that spread out throughout Europe, albeit hugely followed cults. They never had an official National state ever again, but they still integrated themselves into the fabric of the world. The CoD's and Battlefield's fight for eternity Fighting continues There was a huge and growing hatred between the CoDs and Battlefields and they continually fought each other whenever they got the chance. They combated each other during the Germanic invasion of the Western Roman Empire, the Crusades, the Ottoman conquests, The Hundred Years War, The Napoleonic Wars, and even in the American Revolution and the American Civil War. After the Latin American Revolutions, the rivalry slowed just enough to bring a small peace to the world. WWI In 1914, Archduke Ferdinand, a follower of the CoD's, was assassinated by Battlefield Serbians and sparked WWI. The two factions were brutal and Noob-Tubing, Camping, and Hacking were so widely used by the two that other FPS factions used these tactics as well. Noob-Tubing advanced and caused huge casualties, however, with the replacement of sharpened stones with grenades. After the end of WWI, the CoD's and Battlefields continually massacured each other and commited the genocide of the Nintendo civilization, which they viewed as extremely inferior. Though not neary as big of a participant in the feud, Nintendites soon joined the massive feud. WWII During the inter-war period, Germany had a huge boost in CoDs and and other minority countries were Battlefields. The CoDs came into power in Germany while using the fictional character of Adolf Hitler to represent the party in reality. The Reich launched massive attacks on all Battlefield nations and WWII soon began. After its conclusion, the CoDs and Battlefield's lost their major influence in the world, but still tried to kill each other in any way possible. Cold War As the Cold War began, the two FPS factions looked for any excuse to kill each other or massacre Nintendites. They participated in Korea, Vietnam, The Soviet-Afghan War, and other events to try and wipe out each other. In 1991, the Soviet Union, a major holding of the majority of the world's CoD's and Battlefields, collapsed and huge violence occured, killing many of the two factions. What they are Today By 2000, many surviving prominent figures of the CoDs and the Battlefields tried to publish books, movies, and video games about their story. It wasn't until 2002 that the Battlefield story of WWII and their struggle against the The German CoDs that they finally got their story out. The CoDs got a WWII game of their story out just a year later. The majority of CoDs and Battlefields are now exclusively the videogame players, though there are still small factions throughout the world that continue to fight each other, mainly during Arab Spring, the Iraq War, and currently in Afghanistan and throughout the Middle East. Category:Ancient History